gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dining Out
|location = Schottler Medical Center, Schottler |target = Kim Young-Guk |fail = Wasted Busted Kim gets away |reward = $13,250 |unlocks = Liquidize the Assets |unlockedby = Entourage Babysitting |todo = Head over to the restaurant. Go inside the restaurant. Look for Kim in the Manager's office. Question the manager to find Kim. You attacked the manager before he could talk. Check the Kitchen. (Only if the player kills the manager before he talks about Kim's location) Don't let Kim escape. }} Dining Out is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to the player by Jon Gravelli. Plot Niko and Gravelli meet at the hospital again. Gravelli tells Niko about some Korean that moved into the country and sold money at discount. He can be found at Mr. Fuk's Rice Box in Alderney City. Niko goes to the restaurant and tells the attendant that he is Kim's friend, but is not allowed in because "Kim got a lot of money, he don't need no friends." . Niko ignores that and goes in shooting up the place. Niko finds the manager and asks him where is Kim. He tells Niko that Kim is leaving through the kitchen. Niko goes out through the kitchen and kills Kim. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Head over to the restaurant *Go inside the restaurant *Look for Kim in the Manager's office *Question the manager to find Kim *Don't let Kim escape Walkthrough Head over to Mr. Fuk's Rice Box in Alderney. Walk up to the door of the restaurant but don't go in. Instead, it is better to go to the back of the restaurant and use a Rocket Launcher or a Grenade to blow up the car and motorcycle (these are Kim's getaway vehicles. Without them, he'll try to flee on foot). Head into the restaurant. The attendant will tell Niko that Kim isn't here, and then attempt to kill Niko if the player walks past him. Go to the right entrance to the restaurant and gain cover. Kill Kim's goons but watch Niko's health. A grenade or SMG would be useful here. If available, Dwayne's friendship ability (two gangsters providing backup) may be useful, as the player will likely be taking fire from several directions at once. Once all the goons are eliminated, go into the manager's office. There is a choice here: kill the manager to save time or point a gun at him and threaten him into a conversation. Either way, the game prompts the player to look for Kim in the kitchen. Kill the goons that respawned with an SMG or Micro-SMG then run into the kitchen. There will be a small number of goons in the kitchen, end them and run after Kim. He will run down the fire escape and try to escape in a car. Jon Gravelli will call after the mission and say that Niko did an amazing job. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Brucie Kibbutz calls during the mission asking if Niko wants to go get something to eat, to which Niko responds, "I can't, I'm already going to a Korean place" The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Brucie's other call in Undress to Kill, Little Jacob's calls in Have a Heart and I'll Take Her and Roman's calls in Rigged to Blow and Shadow. However, he will not call if the player is fast enough to go to the restaurant or if the mission is played at night. *Niko can use the computer in the manager's office. When logging in, it will say "Welcome Niko, to Eyefind.info". This is odd, as it would presumably be logged in under the manager, as was the case in Wrong is Right when using another computer. *If Niko asks Dwayne Forge a backup, when he enters the restaurant and the cutscene starts, the backup will glitch. One of them will be on top of the roof or on some occasions, will disappear and the other will become invisible and only appear if Niko bumps into him. *If the player kills the manager before he talks, the game will automatically task them to check out the kitchen. *Using the computer in the manager's room before Niko questioning the manager will occasionally cause the manager himself to say something to the player, although his words are not shown on the screen except on the PC version. *This is the only time that the player will be able to enter the restaurant, before and after this mission, it is inaccessible. *While chasing the target, Kim may ask if he saw Niko before, refering to a mission given by Derrick McReary where they first met, Niko seems to also remember Kim, since when he's entering the restaurant he prompts "Kim and I are old friends.". *If Niko kills Kim quickly in the mission progress, then there may be a chance that makes Niko have the ability to re-enter the restaurant after the mission. The interior will depend on how the player has encountered during the mission progress. The computer can also be accessed. However if the player exits and tries to re-enter after some time, it will lock itself again and become inaccessible. (Confirmed in PC) Navigation }}de:Dining Out es:Dining Out ru:Dining Out pl:Dining Out Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions